


My Favourite Patient

by Poolesqaug



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Girlboss Maru, M/M, Pre-Relationship, So much blushing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, malewifery, mutual simping, probably lots of kissing eventually, sad gay people own my heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poolesqaug/pseuds/Poolesqaug
Summary: A new arrival shakes everything up in Pelican Town. Will Harvey allow himself to break through the monotony and fly in the winds of change? Or will those winds ravage through the town, leaving him broken and alone again in their wake.**This story is going to consist of little doodles of thoughts that my home-of-sexual brainworms conjure when they writhe as I play through Stardew Valley for the first time. Harvey's a cute character whom I adore, and I love watching my farmer's relationship with him grow! Expect short chapters where I explore fun scenes that I experienced ingame/saw in a dream/was told to write by unfathomable eldritch beings. For instance, I wrote chapter 1 when I was possessed by a gay demon, blacked out and saw this written in my google drive two hours later.I will most likely not write smut here. But eventually, sex will probably be alluded to at the very least. Here's your warning if you don't like that. We're married men, girlies, it would be rude not to.I'm also pretty new to writing like this, so please be gentle oomfies! <3
Relationships: Harvey/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Spring is Here

My Favourite Patient

_Ch.1 A New Arrival_

On the first day of spring, somebody new appeared in Pelican town. A ‘wiry young man with a suitcase in each hand and a determined look in his eyes,’ Pam had told him. She said that he was walking towards the old farm, on the edge of town. Something about the old farmer who passed away and how she wouldn’t mind some ‘adorable grandsons’ some day.

Harvey was only half listening as he put a hand on her arm to keep it still. He had a busy day, and he felt anxious with the amount of appointments that he had to get through today.

“Ah!” gasped Pam. “Your hands are like ice, doc!”

Harvey sighed. “I’m sorry, Pam. Buggering bad circulation.” He stuck her with the syringe and started drawing blood. She didn’t even react. Funny that she flinched at the cold, but not at the sharp needle. Hardy woman.

After filling his vial, he dabbed away the tiny prick of blood on her arm with a cotton-wool swab and stuck a plaster over it.

“All done. I’ll be able to let you know in two to three days,” said Harvey, putting the sample into a nearby ice-box.

“Lollipop?” he asked, holding out a tub full of the bright, sticky, sugary treats. He usually only offered these to the children of Pelican town (and Sam), but he knew Pam had a soft spot for sweet things, too.

She shot him a toothy grin and plunged her hand into the tub, fishing around for two yellow sweets. “Cheers, doc.”

He removed his nitrile gloves, which proved to be quite the endeavour, as they clung to his clammy hands. He sat at his desk as Pam gathered her belongings. “Was there anything else you needed to ask about?”

“Nope. That’s it, love. I’ll get out of your hair now. Oh, and Harvey?” she said, pausing on her way out of the examination room. He looked up to see an uncharacteristically warm look being directed at him. Which was surprising, considering he’d basically just stabbed her.

“You’re doing great work around here, try not to worry so much, eh?”

“Oh, Pam—I… thanks. That’s really nice of you to say.”

“Take care, doc,” she said with a sad smile, then she was gone.

Harvey squinted at the clock on the wall. 11:24. He was running early, then. Maybe if he was efficient enough he could even squeeze in a report or two before lunch, and free up his evening. He took a gulp of coffee and got to work.

————————————————

Harvey was finishing up the second set of results as Maru glided into the room. The scent of cherry blossoms drifted in behind her.

“Out, you,” she ordered, plonking a carry-cup of steaming coffee in front of him. “You’ve been cooped up here all day, and I can do those assays for you. You’re two minutes into your break already.”

Harvey stared at his computer screen, typing furiously. “Just one more sentence… and done!”

“Go on, it’s lovely outside. Go for a walk or something. I’m only being mean because I care.” She smiled ruefully.

Harvey sighed. She was right.

He popped open the lid on the coffee, revealing an excruciatingly detailed, anatomically correct, diagram of a human heart drawn in the foam. Maru could come across as quite cold sometimes, but she just showed her affection in… different ways.

“Fine, I’m going, I’m going!” said Harvey. He organised his reports into a neat stack, then strode towards the door, coffee in hand. “I might head the shop, want anything?”

Maru looked thoughtful for a moment, more so than usual, at least. “If Pierre has any strawberries out, we could share a few of them if you’d like.”

Harvey smiled at her as she dove into the ice box to start analysing his samples. “Of course, that’d be nice.”

He heard a muted mumbling from her as he left the room and headed out, in the direction of birdsong and spring breezes.

That was, until Harvey spotted a man in dusty overalls, standing at the front desk. The man brushed back a stray lock of his messy black hair away from his glasses. He looked lost.

Harvey cleared his throat, nervously. “Erm... hello? Can I help you?”

The stranger jumped slightly and went red as he took in Harvey, who must have looked at least a little concerned.

He grinned sheepishly. “Hi. I’m Alleo. I’m a farmer. Uh—that is to say— uh… I moved here today. To the farm.” He trailed off, staring down at a nearby pamphlet, as if it was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world.

So this was the ‘wiry young man’ that Pam was talking about. He shook off his weariness from work, and smiled warmly.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Harvey, the local doctor,” he said. The farmer looked up at him with bright green eyes behind his glasses. He was blushing, which only made his eyes look more vivid.

“I perform regular check-ups and medical procedures for all the residents of Pelican Town.” He sighed. “It’s a small town, but it’s rewarding work, I suppose.”

The farmer was still standing at the desk, frowning, as he hastily rustled around in his backpack. Harvey decided to fill the silence, which was suddenly feeling incredibly loud. “You’ve moved into the old farm, haven’t you? I hope that you’ll find your own work equally rewarding, in time.”

“Thanks. _Aha_! There it is!”

The farmer held his hand up to Harvey triumphantly. A hand that looked surprisingly clean, when contrasted to his blue overalls. In it was a dandelion that he held delicately. “It’s for you,” he said, looking Harvey in the eyes. He looked at the flower. It was a little crumpled on the edges, but he could tell from the gentle way the farmer was holding it that it got crumpled before he picked it, not after. It was a beautiful, bright yellow, a flash of colour in the otherwise dour clinic.

Now it was Harvey’s turn to go pink. “That’s such a nice gift. Thank you!” he said, taking the flower and sniffing it. It was sweet. Just like the farmer too, apparently.

The greenhorn farmer smiled demurely. “It’s nothing. It’s nice getting to wander around town and meet you all. You’re all so nice…”

He took a deep breath, then looked back up at Harvey with his jaw set, determined. “I worried that I wouldn’t like it here, but it’s starting to look like this might work out.”

“I’m glad to hear it. Feel free to stop by if you’re ever feeling exhausted. I know that being a farmer is pretty tiring work… don’t overdo it, Alleo!”

“Sure thing, Harvey,” he said with a breezy smile, disappearing out of the open door in a whirl of black hair.

Harvey took off his glasses and wiped at them mechanically with his shirt-tails as he processed what exactly just happened. It was quite cool in the clinic, but he could feel himself starting to sweat. His heart was racing. His face felt hot. What was this whirlwind of a man doing to him to make him react so?

Harvey could tell that this new addition to Pelican town was going to shift things. Maybe... even him too, he thought with a glimmer of hopefulness.

He was shook out of his reverie by a yell, coming from further in the clinic.

“Harvey! I can hear you. I _know_ you haven’t left yet. Do I have to boot you out of your own building?”

Not wanting to test Maru’s wrath any further, he grabbed his coffee and scuttled out into the warmth of the midday sun. The refreshing, flowery, breeze danced in his hair as he walked down to the grass. Yes, he thought. Spring was always a time for change, and maybe this year it would be for the better.


	2. Come Rain or Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Harvey's brain is so scrambled. He needs a hug.

Spring was turning out to be unexciting for Harvey, so far. The first week passed in a blur of appointments and reports, fueled by coffee and (admittedly not very healthy) sweets that Maru brought to the clinic when she joined him. And while the clinic was quiet, the same could not be said for the rest of Pelican Town. The usually-quiet town was abuzz with activity; and that was all due to one peculiar newcomer.

The person in question was busily marching across the town square, off towards the east somewhere. Finding himself on a rare break, Harvey watched him through one of the clinic’s windows.

It had been a rainy week, and today was no exception. The poor thing was drenched. Harvey had to suppress a frown, seeing how the farmer strode resolutely towards his destination without a care for the downpour that slashed across him.

Harvey could feel his concerns bubbling. He wished that the man would be a little less reckless. Not that he cared _that_ much. It wasn’t like he had a soft spot for the farmer, he just didn’t want to see any of his patients get hurt.

That had been a complicated realisation to process when he first arrived here in Pelican town. Even before he took over from the retiring physician a few years back, the clinic had always tended to struggle a bit financially. He really didn’t want people to get sick, but he was scared for what would happen to the clinic if nobody actually needed him.

These ethical dilemmas had been the subject of many a wine-encouraged evening spent brooding. It was probably best to get on with his job and just keep working as hard as he could, he usually concluded.

Watching the blue-clad figure crossing the square, who paused to sniff a flower or two, snapped him out of his sulking. He’d been meaning to tell the farmer about coming in for a checkup. Alleo looked like he had a lot of work ahead of him, judging by the various messy states he’d come through the town in. It wouldn’t do to have him pass out all the way out there from some random condition that Harvey could find. 

Was he being overly-cautious? Probably. But something about Alleo felt... magnetic. Like Harvey was a moth in the night, inexorably drawn towards the farmer’s warm glow. He wondered if it would burn this time, too.

His concerns were purely professional though, of course.

Harvey looked out at the icy rain battering the glass window, then glanced at his old raincoat. He grimaced. It had an ugly tear down the front that’d leave him soaking if he went out in it. Perhaps he could wait to speak to the farmer when it was less… wet. Maybe he _was_ being worried for no reason. 

Unfortunately for Harvey, Alleo chose that moment to stop dead in his tracks, oblivious to the rain, and turn to face the clinic. Harvey let out a strangled noise as the farmer looked at him. 

Oh, Yoba. He must’ve seen Harvey making that ugly grimace and think he hates him now. And now he was staring and oh _no_. He’d want to come in and talk Harvey would just make an even bigger mess of things and—

Instead of a frown, or even just a perplexed look, Harvey was relieved to see a soft smile tugging at the farmer’s lips. Meeting his eyes caused something to shift uncomfortably in Harvey’s abdomen. Last time he checked, he didn’t have two stomachs. Why did it feel like he’d just grown another?

He couldn’t move. He was a deer in headlights, mesmerised by the farmer’s unknowable gaze. Even drawing breath felt like a herculean effort.

The farmer grinned at him and waved excitedly, flinging tiny lines of rainwater all around him.

Harvey forced his body back into motion. Like a puppet on loose strings, he managed to raise his hand and wave back, limply. He felt himself smiling dreamily.

Alleo blushed and swiped his dripping fringe out of his face. Then, he spun on the spot and swung a hoe—that he pulled out of his backpack somehow—at the cobbles in front of Pierre’s store. 

Harvey let out a shaky breath as Alleo shifted his attention away. He was too rattled to even wonder what exactly could prompt such enthusiastic tilling. What on earth just happened?

A staccato tapping sound brought him back to the world. Maru was sitting at the desk, typing away at the computer. Her gaze was fixed very intently on the screen, but Harvey could tell by the way her lips were curving slightly that she’d seen everything. And was trying very hard to suppress a smirk.

“Are we going to address that, Harvey?”

Harvey mustered his best poker face. “Address what?”

There was a pause in the typing. “The thing that just happened,” she said sweetly.

“Nothing just happened,” said Harvey, pouting. He inspected a blank form on the counter, needing somewhere to look that wasn’t Maru’s piercing stare. What was she talking about?

His poker face must have worked, because he saw Maru’s attention shift back onto the computer screen out of the corner of his eye.

“...Nothing just happened,” she echoed. He could’ve sworn he saw her eyes flick towards the window.

“Look, I’m just worried about him.” Harvey sagged. “Medically speaking, obviously. I mean look at him, he’s soaked!”

Maru didn’t spare him a response, she just gave him that mysterious look again before going back to her work.

“Right, well…” Harvey cleared his throat. “I’m going to go and clean up the back room. We’ve Jodi and Vincent arriving soon.”

He didn’t wait for her reply before fleeing into the examination room. He set about preparing the room for the next patient, hoping that throwing himself into the task would help calm him down. 

Hopefully being busy would let him avoid examining those troublesome feelings swirling around, deep in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect people to perceive my gay little fic, never mind leaving kudos and comments. Thank you so much!!! Harveyfuckers are so powerful!!!!


	3. I've Got You Under My.... Shirt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long overdue appointment, if you ask me.

It was precisely one minute past three o’clock in the afternoon when Harvey closed the clinic for the weekend. He heaved a sigh of relief. Finally!  Not that he did much on the weekends anyway. But since the days were getting longer as spring got on, it felt like a good time to take a walk through the greenery in the village. Then maybe he could even get a drink at the Saloon.  Realistically, weekends were just another two days in the quiet town, but Harvey was determined to make this a satisfying one, at least.

He was so engrossed in fiddling with the stubborn lock that he didn’t notice the soft footsteps that stopped just behind him.  After what was probably an embarrassing amount of time, Harvey spun, one hand clutching his keys, the other forcing down a tuft of hair that had refused to lay flat today. He jumped when he noticed the farmer standing there, a couple feet away from him, waiting patiently.

“Hello, Alleo! Sorry. You—erm—surprised me there.” Harvey chuckled nervously. “I was just locking up. Can I do anything for you?”

“Hi. I just came to see you,” said Alleo, smiling. “Here, hold on a second. I have another...”

He trailed off, rummaging around in the pockets of the denim jacket that he wore. Harvey gave up on the stubborn cow’s lick and watched the farmer curiously. What gift was he bringing this time?

After a few seconds, Alleo produced a steaming hot carry-cup out of a pocket. Harvey was kind of impressed at how he’d managed to fit that there without spilling it.

“Got another present for you,” the farmer said, holding out the cup to him. Plumes of vapour came streaming off it, and Harvey instinctively leaned in to the rich scent of coffee escaping from the hole in the lid. 

Harvey took the cup, it was warm in his hands. “Thank you, this is my favourite stuff! It’s like you read my mind, Alleo!” he said. He breathed deeply in the steam coming off the coffee. That had to be one of the best scents ever, he thought.

“Well, your nurse told me you liked coffee, so...” he said. He glanced at the tuft of hair sticking up on top of Harvey’s head and smiled again.

“Ah, that would be Maru, my assistant. She works here sometimes.”

The farmer nodded. “Yes, she’s very nice. She also said that you wanted to ask me something. So I headed over, but I must’ve just missed your opening hours…” The red cross sign flickered, reflecting off his glasses.

So Maru had been meddling, then.

“Yes. I was just about to send you a letter about that, actually. You’re a hard man to find, Farmer Alleo.”

The farmer looked down, abashed. “Sorry. There’s just so much to do here, cleaning up the old farm and learning the ropes, you know.”

Harvey waved his arms frantically. “Please don’t be sorry! It’s no trouble, it’s only about a checkup I’ve been meaning to give you! My fault really.”

“Oh, right. When did you want to do that?”

“Well... right now, if you’d like.”

The farmer frowned. “But you’ve just finished for the day, I wouldn’t want to—”

Harvey waved the concerns away. “I insist. You’re always so sweet to me, it’d be the least I could do to hop back inside for a few minutes.”

Alleo stuffed his hands into his pockets, blushing. “I guess if you’re okay with it, we ought to. Since I’m a hard man to locate, and all.” He smiled roguishly.

Harvey nearly choked on his own tongue. Did the farmer just flirt with him? He dry swallowed.

“Of course. I really don’t mind. Besides I’m sure you—and this coffee—will be great company for a Friday afternoon,” said Harvey, unlocking the door. Mercifully, it opened with no fuss. He wasn’t sure if his heart could take much more embarrassment in front of the newcomer.

Harvey flipped on the lights and strode towards the exam room. “Right this way. Won’t take a minute,” he said, holding the door open. The farmer walked in and looked around the room. His gaze came to rest on the white examination table.

“Okay. If you could just sit there, then we can get started,” said Harvey, slipping out of his coat and rolling up his shirtsleeves. He felt more in his element now that he was in the clinic. He acknowledged that he was a nervous person, but the clinic was his domain. It was easier to be more confident here. 

“Ready?” Harvey asked. He got a quick nod in response and began his examination.

The farmer fidgeted with a frayed bit of thread on his shirttails. 

“Can I just get you to sit still for me for this bit, please?” he asked.

Alleo sat up straight and said, “Oh! Um. Sorry. I do that sometimes.” He dropped his hands to his sides.

“It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.” Harvey smiled warmly. “Now, can you say ‘ah’?” 

Harvey went about the examination methodically, gliding through each part with an ease that came from years of practice. For a man whom Harvey had seen rushing through the town in chaotic disarray on several different occasions, he was surprisingly obedient. Harvey also noticed that Alleo was doing a pretty good job of anticipating what test came next. He wondered whether the man had some kind of medical background.

The exam continued uneventfully, up until it came to taking the farmer's vitals.

“I'm just going to take a quick listen to your breathing here, if that’s alright," said Harvey, brandishing his stethoscope. 

“Sure thing.” The farmer started to unbutton his shirt. “Have to say though, I don’t usually do this for someone I’ve only just met,” he said, grinning. 

"Erm, t-that's quite alright." Harvey chuckled nervously. "I'll just slide this up under your shirt. I know what I'm looking for." 

"Oh, uh, right…" he said, stuffing his arm back into his shirt. His face went pink.

Harvey paused before he went for the man’s back. It would only be fair to warn Alleo about his notoriously icy hands. Although at least from this angle, Alleo wouldn’t be able to see the radiant blush that Harvey could feel burning across his cheeks. 

“Apologies in advance, by the way,” he said, before sliding the stethoscope up the farmer’s back, under his shirt.

“Sorry for wh— _ oooh _ !”

To his credit, he barely flinched. Just a sharp intake of breath—amplified by the stethoscope—and a little gasp. 

“Bad circulation,” murmured Harvey, before concentrating on the farmer’s breathing. After he got over the fright from Harvey’s insidiously icy digits, it all seemed normal, thankfully. He was very warm. It was tempting to leach some of that heat away.

It was difficult to not notice the cords of muscle running down the farmer’s back, which shifted with every deep breath. All the hard work must be filling out his frame. He could probably do with some of that kind of exercise himself, he thought with a smile.

“What’s so funny?” asked Alleo.

“It’s nothing. I could’ve sworn you were… stringier when I first saw you.” He patted the farmer on the back, motioning for him to spin around. “Have you been hanging around with Alex?”

“Alex? Oh, the sporty lad. Yeah, I guess he threw his ball to me once or twice… well, at me, really.” He spun to face Harvey. His eyes were wide as he stared up at the doctor. That reminded him, he’d have to examine Alleo’s eyes. It would have to be another time; he’d already wasted enough of the farmer’s Friday evening.

He was also unsure if he could make it through an entire fifteen minutes staring into the farmer’s eyes without stopping himself from melting into a puddle of Harvey-flavoured goop.

“I’m sure he was just playing a little rough, I wouldn’t think too much of it.” Harvey took a moment to cradle the coffee cup in his hands, warming them up before resuming the exam.

The farmer snorted, watching him. “Thanks, Doctor. I appreciate that!”

“I’ll do anything for such a compliant patient!”

Harvey shifted to get a better angle at the farmer’s chest. “Now if you’ll just breathe deeply again, while I take a listen to your heart…” 

Harvey slid the stethoscope up the farmer’s chest, stopping over his heart. 

_ Lub-thub. Lub-thub. _

Harvey dry-swallowed. He suddenly felt like he was standing much too close, despite the generous distance between them. He stared at his watch, wondering how thirty seconds could feel like such an eternity. Halfway through, he felt the farmer look up at him. There was an immediate change in his heart rate. It almost  _ doubled _ . Harvey nearly jumped in surprise. He listened as the heart rate bounced around for a bit before settling again.

To be fair, his heart was probably doing the same thing.

Harvey removed the stethoscope and took out the earpieces. “Your pulse is a bit… erratic. Are you okay?”

Alleo blushed and looked away. “I’m a little nervous…”

“Oh! Hospitals get you nervous, huh?” Harvey gently put a hand on Alleo’s shoulder.

“Something like that, yeah.”

“I know it’s difficult, but just try to relax. I’m here to help.” 

The rest of the exam went by smoothly. Harvey was glad to be able to tell the farmer that he was as ‘fit as a fiddle’, after figuring out the reason for the heart rate spike and double checking, just to be sure.

“That’s fantastic news, Doctor!” said Alleo with a crooked grin. “Am I good to go then?”

“Of course. Thanks for humouring me. Oh, and make sure not to overwork yourself out on that farm!” Harvey folded his arms across his chest. “It wouldn’t do to have you in here for an actual emergency!”

The farmer’s grin slipped and he said, “Yes, Doctor. Health is one thing I take seriously.” 

And suddenly Harvey felt cruel for allowing his worrying to strip the warmth from that open face. 

But then he followed up with, “I promise you, I’ll try my best to keep my visits strictly gift-related!” As sudden as it left, the cheeky grin was back, and Harvey felt warmth blossom in his chest.

Harvey heaved a sigh. “That’d be nice, thank you.” He gestured towards the exit. “You’re free now, go and enjoy your evening!” 

The farmer hefted his backpack and walked towards the door. He paused.

“Look. You’ve been really kind to me, and to be honest, I like spending time with you.” He toyed with one of the buttons on his bag. “...So I was wondering if you'd like to... maybe hang out? Get a couple of drinks. At the saloon, I mean.”

Harvey was too surprised to respond. He never even realised that the farmer remembered him, never mind liked him!

The farmer babbled, filling Harvey’s silence, “—don’t know if you go there, but Gus has a great ale on tap. And if you don’t like beer, I’ll… get you some coffee—”

“Yes!” Harvey said. He grimaced, realising he’d interrupted. “Sorry, er...I meant to say, that sounds nice.”

Alleo’s mouth formed a tiny ‘o’ of surprise, then bloomed into a wide grin. 

“When would you like to go?” asked Harvey.

The farmer thought for a moment. “I’m not sure yet. Some time next week? I’ll drop by when I know when I’ll be free.”

That worked for Harvey. He didn’t actually remember his schedule for next week off the top of his head. But he’d make sure it was clear for whatever night the farmer wanted, whether he had plans or not!

“Right then. Um… I’ll be off now…” said the farmer, backpedalling out of the clinic. “Got to water my chickens and feed my parsnips—I mean—oh you know what I mean. Bye!” 

And just like that, he disappeared into the dusk, leaving Harvey to bask in that warm feeling that was spreading through his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok Harvey hive how are we doing?? We're eating good tonight besties!!!
> 
> Raise your hand if you ever feel personally victimised by Harvey locking up at 3, especially when you're looking for him!


End file.
